Sueño Místico
by Road-tama
Summary: Secuela de Buscando al Cazador. Grité y Sir Leon intentó inmovilizarme con su otro brazo, pero le di un empujón. La fuerza de mi propio impulso me desestabilizó y caí sobre la capa de hielo más fina que cubría el río, que se rompió.


**Road_tama: **¡Cielos! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! ¡No puedo creerlo que después de tanto tiempo escribiendo este capitulo por fin lo haya terminado satisfactoriamente! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ***chillar***

**Inner Road: **T_T ***suspiro***

**Road_tama:** ¡Por fin! ¡Wiiiiii! ***desmayarse de agotamiento*** X_X

**Inner Road: **Menudo ostión se ha pegado contra el escritorio ***mirar a una muy desmayada Road*** Bueno, por fin se ha dignado a subir el capitulo. Espero que os guste *volver a mirar a Road* Vaya, paso a mejor vida.

**(Ojo, Road aun sigue viva)**

La canción empleada es **Mystic Dream**, de **Lorenna McKennit**

**3. Sueño Místico**

**A clouded dream on an earthly night, hangs upon the crescent moon.**

Un sueño nublado en una noche terrenal, colgado sobre la luna creciente.

**A voiceless song in an ageless light sings at the coming dawn****.**

Una canción silenciosa en una luz eterna canta en la aurora.

Estoy tan… cansado… Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para levantar mis párpados y observar a mi alrededor, a pesar que el instinto me grita con todas sus fuerzas que lo haga, que no puedo quedarme tumbado en un lugar desconocido y descansar como si estuviera en mi propia cama. ¿Por qué estoy tan cansado? No es que haya hecho nada que me supusiera tanta energía como para sentirme tan falto de fuerzas… ¿verdad? Me llevo dos dedos a la sien, frotándolos contra ella. Ugh, no recuerdo nada de estas últimas… ¿horas? Las imágenes se confunden en mi cabeza unas con otras en un torbellino de colores, sombras y voces ininteligibles.

El suave susurro del viento contra las ramas me arrulla y me invita a sumirme de nuevo en un sueño, pero no quiero dormirme hasta saber exactamente qué es lo que está sucediendo. El tacto áspero de los hierbajos contra la piel expuesta que roza con el suelo, el ruido de los animales desplazándose de sus escondites y la humedad que puede sentirse en el ambiente me dicen que estoy en un bosque. ¿Un bosque? ¿Cómo he llegado a un bosque? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto acordarme de las cosas? ¿Acaso me he golpeado la cabeza? No, lo dudo mucho. No siento ni la más mínima punzada de dolor y mis manos no sienten el tacto de cualquier posible herida, así que no lo creo.

Abro los ojos lentamente y la visión de un hermoso rosado, bañado por la luz del sol al amanecer a través de las ramas de los árboles me recibe. Así que en verdad estoy en un bosque. No es que no confíe en mi instinto, pero mareado como estoy no puedo estar seguro de si lo que me dice es correcto. Me incorporo con dificultad y observo a mi alrededor, este lugar me resulta muy, muy familiar… ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Ya sé dónde estoy! Es el claro que me topé un día que salí de caza con Arthur y los caballeros y me perdí al ir a buscar leña. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Cuando me vi perdido, decidí dejar de dar vueltas y esperar a que me encontraran, pero cansado como estaba, me quedé dormido. No debieron de ser más de tres o cuatro horas, pero cuando me encontraron, Arthur me echó una bronca impresionante. Estuvo gritándome durante lo que creo que fueron horas sobre lo imbécil que llegaba a ser y soltó una gran perorata de maldiciones combinadas con insultos aprendidas seguramente en la taberna y que Uther hubiera escandalizado al oír. No estoy tan lejos de Camelot, tal vez a una jornada de camino.

Frunzo el entrecejo. ¿Acaso fuimos de caza, me despisté del grupo y nuevamente fui a acabar en ese lugar? Puede ser, aunque… No, definitivamente, no. Desde que regresé a Camelot con Bethe, y vuelto a mi trabajo como criado de Arthur, él no me había llevado demasiadas veces de caza, para que pudiera quedarme con la pequeña. Apreciaba cada pequeña cosa que Arthur hacía por mi hija, porque, como supongo que habréis adivinado, Arthur se cuidaba de mostrar su afecto en público hacia nuestra hija, para que el rey no pudiera averiguar que era hija de ambos (habíamos dicho a todo el mundo que era una sobrina de Gaius). Creo que ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginarme su reacción si se llegara a enterar, pero creo que sus acciones necesitarían de un hacha y de un verdugo.

¡Un momento! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija? Repentinamente despierto y despejado, me incorporo y me pongo de pie, observando a mi alrededor, en busca de algo que me pueda indicar el paradero de mi pequeña de apenas dos años. No la veo por ninguna parte; tampoco el más mínimo rastro de presencia humana y/o animal, el bosque apenas está despertándose. Miro a mi alrededor… y me quedo helado. Me encuentro en mitad de un círculo perfecto formado por setas. Un corro de hadas. ¡Por la Diosa! ¡Había estado durmiendo en el centro de un corro de hadas!

Observo el suelo a mis pies, horrorizado, y salgo del círculo, retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda choca contra el tronco de un árbol. ¡Debo irme de aquí enseguida, antes de que me meta en problemas con la gente menuda!

No es que esté asustado del círculo en sí, sino de lo que puede suceder en él. Los corros de hadas son lugares cargados de magia y que señalan los lugares de reunión del pueblo de las hadas. He tenido suficientes encuentros desastrosos con criaturas mágicas como para añadir uno más a la lista. No sé demasiado sobre las costumbres de las hadas, nadie ha estado tanto tiempo con ellas (y que haya regresado) como para conocerlas a fondo; pero sí se sabe que la tendencia de los seres feéricos es a ser maliciosos y a veces rencorosos (y en algunos casos, decididamente peligrosos). Además, algunas hadas son singularmente malignas y resultan fatales por su belleza, que atrae a los incautos a una muerte terrible y prematura. En los tratos con las hadas es de importancia primordial que las relaciones sean muy respetuosas, porque se ofenden con facilidad y las desgracias caen sobre estas personas. No conviene enemistarse con las hadas, y una palabra mal dicha puede desencadenar su ira. Como comprenderéis, no creo que sea buena idea provocarlas, permaneciendo en uno de sus lugares de reunión. Ganarme su enemistad es lo más estúpido que podría hacer en toda mi vida, y tal vez lo último.

Al menos ha amanecido y estoy a salvo de momento. Las hadas suelen reunirse por la noche, engañando con sus ilusiones a los incautos viajeros y llevándolos al interior de los círculos de hadas, donde bailan en su danza hasta que finaliza. Y es que lo que más me preocupa, es la duración de el baile, pues aunque parezca que parezca que dura unos minutos, o una o dos horas, o a lo sumo una noche; la duración normal suele ser de unos siete años. ¡¿Podría quedarme atrapado durante siete años en la danza de la gente menuda?

Un momento. Me detengo. Ha amanecido y no recuerdo nada de lo que ha sucedido. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si ya se han producido los temidos tratos con la gente menuda? Miro mis ropajes, temiendo encontrar la respuesta que busco en ellos. Y por desgracia, lo hago.

Oh, Diosa. Una camisa blanca cubre mi torso, más fina que la que cualquier aguja mortal pueda coser. Unos pantalones oscuros de un material algo más duro y resistente, pero no menos flexible, que el de la camisa. Por último, una gruesa capa de color azul marino, suave y cálida, más que cualquier abrigo que Arthur guarda en su armario. Miro a mi alrededor. ¡Primavera! ¡Es primavera! ¡Y salí de Camelot pocos días después de Samhain! ¡Oh! ¡Diosa! ¡En verdad he estado con el pueblo feérico! ¡¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

Dejo que mi cuerpo vaya resbalando hacia el suelo, hasta que termino sentado sobre las raíces del árbol, con la espalda apoyada en su corteza, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer una vez la certeza ha golpeado mi mente. Cierro los ojos y aspiro el suave aroma a bosque que impregna mi cuerpo y mis ropas. Siento mi cuerpo relajarse de nuevo y las imágenes vienen a mi mente a través del velo de había estado cubriendo mis recuerdos.

**Birds in flight are calling there****, ****where the heart moves the stones****.**

Las aves volando están llamando desde allí, donde el corazón mueve las rocas.

**There that my heart is longing for****.**

Aquello que mi corazón está anhelando.

**All for, for the love of you.**

Todo por, por tu amor.**  
**

_Corría desesperado por el bosque, mientras oía los perros correr tras de mí, junto a los gritos y las órdenes de los caballeros. "¡Atrapad al brujo!" decían "¡Traedlo vivo o muerto!". Vivo o muerto. No les importaba lo más mínimo que el poderoso hechicero al que perseguían, hubiera sido anteriormente el estúpido criado de Arthur y que usó la magia para salvarle la vida. A sus ojos yo era el fugitivo que había usado su poder frente a todo Camelot, pese a ser para matar a otro hechicero que hubiera matado al rey si no hubiera estado yo allí. _

_Salté por encima de un tronco caído y continué en mi apresurada huída, mientras las ramitas arañaban sin piedad mi rostro, mis manos y piernas. Notaba el escozor de todas las heridas recién abiertas de mi piel. Los sonidos estaban lejos, pero los perros seguían mi rastro y a ese ritmo, acabarían aproximándose a mí y finalmente me atraparían. No podría seguir corriendo eternamente. Al menos la niebla me ocultaba a la aguda vista de mis perseguidores, y me daba cierta ventaja, aunque tampoco estaba totalmente de mi parte. La naturaleza es totalmente imparcial y me perjudicaba tanto como ayudaba. Yo tampoco veía nada, y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba o hacia dónde iba, a pesar de haber caminado por ese bosque cientos de veces. Todos los árboles, rocas y arbustos me parecían iguales y sabía que me había perdido. Simplemente me concentré en seguir adelante. Solo eso. Una vez que perdiera a los caballeros y los rastreadores, me preocuparía por eso. La pierna derecha me dolía a horrores, una flecha me había acertado certeramente en el muslo durante mi carrera y aún la tenía incrustada. No había tiempo para pararse a extraerla. _

_Intentaba apoyar la mayor parte de mi peso en mi otra pierna, pero aún así me dolía y temía que me hiciera caer. Sudaba, respiraba con dificultad y sentía que la vista se me nublaba. Tenía que alejarme de Camelot. Miré a mi alrededor. ¡Esa maldita niebla! ¡No veía nada más allá de mis propias narices! Resbalé con una piedra suelta del terreno, y la pocas fuerzas que mi cuerpo poseía no bastaron para impedirme caer. _

_Rodé por una pequeña pendiente embarrada, golpeándome con las pequeñas piedrecitas del camino y las afiladas ramitas de los matorrales del suelo. Me golpeé con fuerza contra un tronco al final de la cuesta y me quedé tumbado sobre el suelo al final de la cuesta, aturdido y desorientado. Hacía un frío helador y la lluvia empapa todas mis ropas. Hacía un buen rato que había dejado de llover, pero todo el terreno había quedado resbaladizo y mis ropajes estaban totalmente empapados y tiraban de mí hacia abajo con sus peso. Observé mis manos. Mis dedos estaban azulados y apenas los sentía. Además, había que añadir los profundos cortes que adornaban las palmas de las manos, que no descubrí hasta que vi la sangre escurrir entre mis dedos. Estaba tan cansado… el vaho salía de mis amoratados labios a intervalos irregulares y no me veía con fuerzas para ponerme en pie. Os juro que por un momento me vi tentado a dejarme caer en el sueño y que los caballeros me atraparan, o que los lobos me devoraran._

_Al menos Bethe estaría a salvo con Gaius. Pocas personas sabían que ella era mi hija, así que supongo que Gaius continuaría con la mentira de que era sobrina suya y no permitiría que la mataran. La cuidaría como si de verdad lo fuera. Además, ni siquiera estaba conmigo en el momento en que descubrieron mi magia; sino con Gwen. Nadie podría relacionarla conmigo más allá de decir que yo era su niñero. Además, Arthur la cuidaría bien, estoy seguro de que tampoco dejaría que averiguaran que era hija suya, al menos no mientras Uther viviera. _

_Sonreí, agotado, recordando el momento en que todos los ojos se habían posado en mí y Uther gritó las órdenes de detenerme. Arthur había intentado que no me atraparan y sólo gracias a él había conseguido escapar de Camelot, entreteniendo a los guardias y dándome una oportunidad. Eso era traición a la patria, pero sabía que Uther no lo mataría, como único hijo suyo que era. Lo amaba demasiado, aunque habría castigo. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado duro tampoco._

_Mis ojos se cerraban y mis fuerzas me abandonaban poco a poco. Nadie me necesitaba con vida. Si moría, llorarían por mí, pero al cabo de unos años no quedaría ni un solo recuerdo de mí. Pero… Arthur me perdonaría que me hubiera dejado morir así de fácil, se enfadaría y si nos encontrábamos en otra vida, me gritaría y me llamaría imbécil. Intenté resistirme contra el cansancio, pero poco a poco voy sumiéndome en la inconsciencia. ¡Debía resistir! ¡No podía dormirme! Un viajero que se duerme sobre la nieve, era un viajero muerto. No había nieve, pero la noche era tan fría que hubiera muerto de hipotermia de todas formas. Pero estaba tan agotado… el sueño tiraba de mí y deseaba que me rindiera a él. Que me alejara de todo eso._

"_¡Emrys! ¡Emrys!"_

_¿Y esas voces? ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Había muerto y eran las voces de los difuntos me llamaban para llevarme a Ávalon? Solté un lastimoso quejido cuando sentí el fuerte pinchazo de dolor en mi pierna. Bueno, al menos muerto no estaba, porque si no el frío y el dolor habrían dejado de atacarme. ¿Habría imaginado las voces? Tal vez me estuviera volviendo loco, aunque no sería lo peor que podría pasarme en mi situación._

"_Resiste, Emrys… No desfallezcas… Debes resistir… No mueras…Ven con nosotros"_

_Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior, hasta que sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca. El dolor me hizo reaccionar y me incorporé con dificultad, lenta y trabajosamente._

_Un momento, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Mis ojos me engañaban? Parpadeé y froté mis ojos con las manos, manchándome de barro y sangre la cara. Me había parecido ver rostros a través de las brumas, pero al segundo ya no estaban. ¿La herida de flecha de mi pierna se ha infectado y mi mente me estaba jugando malas pasadas? _

"_Emrys… el río… cruza el río… Ven con nosotros… Te esperamos"_

_¿Río? ¿Qué río? ¡Oh, Diosa! _"¡Merlin, espabila! ¡Si te quedas dormido, todo habrá terminado!" _me grité mentalmente. ¿Y ese ruido? ¿Agua? ¡Si! ¡Era agua! ¡Había un río cerca! ¡Tal como las voces habían dicho! Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano conseguí ponerme en pie. Si lo cruzaba, tal vez los perros perdiesen mi pista y me dieran varias horas de ventaja._

_Tomé aire y cerré los ojos, intentando captar el sonido del río y dirigirme a él. El ruido de unos gritos y los ladridos, me sobresaltó. ¡Había sonado muy cerca! ¡Estaban en lo alto de la pendiente por la que había caído! Me eché a temblar, sin atrever a moverme; pero tampoco podía quedarme ahí quieto, o me cogerían de todas formas._

_Una mano rozó la mía, suavemente, un tacto no mucho más consistente que el de la niebla. Una risa infantil, un fuerte olor a musgo y una figura de una niña que se confunde con las nieblas. Se detuvo unos pasos por delante de mí y agitó la mano, instándome a seguirla. Mi guía. Reuní las escasas fuerzas que le restaban a mi cuerpo y eché a correr de nuevo, esforzándome por poner un pie frente al otro lo más deprisa que podía, sin pensar en ello. _

_-Solo unos pasos más, solo unos pasos más-me dije, para infundirme ánimos-. Ya estoy cerca._

_Estaba cansado, pero seguí corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y así era. Mis fuerzas se desvanecían a cada paso que daba, pero me negaba a detenerme. Si me parara, sabía con seguridad que no podría continuar. Y eso sería un error fatal. Los gritos se acercaban, me habían visto y corrían detrás de mí para atraparme. ¡Ya estaba llegando! ¡El río estaba a pocos metros de mí! Empujé unos arbustos, rasgando las destrozadas mangas de mi camisa, aunque no lo noté hasta que no vi la sangre escurrir por mis dedos. Los atravesé de un salto. La visión del río congelado me había infundido las fuerzas que necesitaba. _

_-Emrys… rápido… cruza por el hielo…_

_Aunque no podía oírlos y/o advertir cualquier señal de su presencia, mis perseguidores se me echaban encima y no me quedaba otra opción. Con confianza o no, allá iba. Sin dudar un solo momento, me acerqué a la orilla a trompicones y sin detenerme siquiera comprobar el grosor del hielo que cubría la superficie del agua, comencé a correr sobre la capa de hielo. _

_Los gritos de mis perseguidores de sorpresa por la temeraria y estúpida decisión que había cometido no tardaron en oírse, pero al igual que yo no me había detenido, ellos tampoco. Se quitaron las partes más pesadas de las armaduras y la cota de malla, operación que no les retuvo más de medio minuto, y se lanzaron en pos de mí. Miré hacia atrás horrorizado. Mi avance había sido lento por culpa de los crujidos que mis pisadas provocaban y la resbaladiza superficie. Los caballeros estaban acostumbrados a pelear en diferentes condiciones, y atravesar un río helado no era una excepción. Mientras yo avanzaba resbalando y tambaleándome, ellos caminaban con paso seguro y a la vez cauteloso por el hielo y se acercaban paso a paso a mí. ¡Diosa!_

_-¡Merlin! ¡Detente!-gritó una conocida voz, y no pude evitar girarme._

_Sir Leon. Él era el primero de mis perseguidores, el que más cerca estaba de mí, a escasos cinco pasos. Lo miré, deteniendo mi carrera sin darme cuenta. Él no me miraba con odio ni desprecio, pero confiaba demasiado en unas leyes que jamás me permitirían permanecer con vida. Tenía la esperanza de que me dejasen vivir, pero estaba equivocado. Jamás lo harían, y por ello, no podía regresar a Camelot. Leon me apreciaba, y yo también, pero no podía hacer lo que me había pedido._

_Me di la vuelta, para continuar corriendo, pero él se movió a una velocidad mayor de la que yo pude preveer y consiguió agarrarme mi pañuelo rojo. Grité e intentó cogerme de la cintura para inmovilizarme con su otro brazo, pero le di un empujón y desprendí la prenda de mi cuello. La fuerza de mi propio impulso me desestabilizó y caí sobre la capa de hielo más fina que cubría el río, que se rompió._

_Me hundí bajo el agua helada y fui arrastrado por la corriente que rugía bajo el hielo en menos de unos segundos. El impacto con el agua helada fue como si me clavaran miles de agujas en la piel. Sentí como el agua llenaba mi nariz y mi boca, y me impedía respirar. Abrí la boca para chillar, pero sólo agua entró por mi garganta. Golpeé con mis puños la capa de hielo que se extendía sobre mi cabeza, intentando romperla, pero era demasiado gruesa y no pude ni siquiera agrietarla. La rápida corriente me arrastró, transportándome río abajo como si fuera una hoja. Pataleé con fuerza y seguí dándole puñetazos al hielo, rezando con desesperación para que se abriese. Intenté pelear con el agua, llamar a mi magia para que me ayudara, pero estaba tan cansado que no podía hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro. Llamaba a mi poder, que se escapaba fuera de mi alcance como si fuera arena deslizándose de entre mis dedos. _

_Los pulmones me quemaban y el agua estaba tan fría que sentía como si me estuviera congelando toda la sangre de mis venas, hasta dejarla como el hielo que impedía que ascendiera a la superficie a tomar aire. Ya no sentía mis extremidades, y únicamente sabía que me había despellejado los nudillos golpeando el agua hielo porque veía la sangre tiñendo el agua. Los pulmones me quemaban y mi visión se oscurecía. ¡Perdía la consciencia! Arañé con desesperación la capa de agua congelada, con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban. Extendí la mano hacia arriba, como intentando alcanzar mi salvación, mi energía se desvanecía y el sueño acudía a recibirme… "No quiero morir… quiero volver a verle… quiero volver a verlos… Arthur… Bet…he…"._

**A painting hangs on an ivy wall, nestled in the emerald moss****.**

Una pintura cuelga sobre una pared de hiedra, situada sobre el musgo de esmeralda.

**The eyes declare a truce of trust****.**

Los ojos declarar una tregua de confianza.

**Then it draws me far away, deep in the desert twilight****.**

Entonces me llama desde lejos, profundo en el desierto del crepúsculo.

_Chillé con todas mis fuerzas, incorporándome y tomando aire como si me fuera la vida en ello. No podéis imaginar mi alegría al notar que podía respirar con normalidad, que no estaba ya dentro del agua. Levanté la vista y miré a mi alrededor, asustado. ¿Dónde me encontraba?_

_Estaba tumbado sobre un lecho de hojas entretejidas, en una habitación oscura y que olía a madera húmeda. Mis ropajes mojados y desgarrados habían desaparecido, y estaba totalmente desnudo, únicamente cubierto con una especie de manta tejida con ramitas entrelazadas. La acaricié con la punta de los dedos, maravillándome por los brillantes adornos hechos con piedras de colores y tejidos a la manta. Su tacto me sorprendió, era tan suave como la seda. _

_Observé mi pierna. Alguien había extraído la flecha y curado la herida, para después cubrirla con una venda. Aunque no podía ver la herida, podía sentir que estaba mucho mejor, sin rastro de infección. Con el tiempo cicatrizaría y no quedaría ni el más mínimo rastro de ella. Mis manos estaban también vendadas y los cortes y cardenales de pequeño tamaño de mis brazos, piernas, rostro y cuello estaban cubiertos por una extraña pasta que tenía un olor muy dulzón. ¿Quién…? _

_Me levanté del lecho, sintiendo un pinchazo en el muslo que me hizo tambalearme, pero apreté los dientes y me mantuve en pie. Quité la manta del lecho y la envolví alrededor de mi cuerpo para tapar mi desnudez. Anduve unos pasos y me acerqué a la pared de la habitación. Era… ¿corteza? Pasé mi mano sobre la rugosa pared. ¡Era corteza! ¡Estaba en el interior de un árbol! _

_Una suave y dulce melodía se coló entre las cortinas de hiedra que cubrían la entrada del árbol y la suave música invadió mis sentidos, haciendo que me olvidara de respirar momentáneamente. Me giré hacia allí y cerré los ojos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en mis labios. ¿Qué mortal era capaz de producir un sonido tan bello y delicado? No podéis siquiera haceros una idea aproximada de la hermosura de aquella música. Jamás había escuchado algo tan bello, jamás una mano un instrumento tocado por manos humano podía concebir algo semejante. Sonaba como el suave murmullo de un arrollo, el canto de un ruiseñor, el tintineo de las campanillas, las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la superficie de las hojas. Faltan palabras para describirla. Y precisamente en aquella belleza pudo encontrarse mi perdición. _

_Acomodé la manta sobre mis hombros y avancé hacia la entrada del árbol con el mayor sigilo que pude. No quería interrumpir la tonada por el chasquido que mis pies descalzos sobre una ramita seca o al darle una patada a una piedrecilla. Extendí mi mano y retiré las cortinas. _

_La suave brisa nocturna acarició las partes de piel expuesta. Soplaba un viento helador, pero sorprendentemente no sentía frío. Era como si la melodía tejiera un escudo protector que me aislaba del medio. Mi mente se relajó y antes de poder siquiera darme cuenta, los pensamientos comenzaron a escapar de mi mente. Mi cerebro estaba en blanco, sólo había espacio para aquella música. Solo para ella. Un ligero sopor se apoderó de mí, sin embargo, la escena que mis ojos contemplaron me hizo olvidar completamente esa idea antes de que pudiera siquiera considerar el irme a dormir. Un corro de personas vestidas con suaves ropajes tejidos con hiedra, corteza y hojas, sujetando delicados instrumentos de madera y formando un círculo perfecto en el interior del claro. Me fijé en el hombre sentado en el lado del círculo más cercano a mí. Sus dedos acariciaban las cuerdas del extraño laúd sin apenas rozarlo. En el centro del círculo varios bailarines danzaban al compás de la melodía, agitando sus cuerpos cubiertos con finas telas, haciendo que las telas flotaran a su alrededor, dándoles un aspecto etéreo y casi intangible. La música se elevaba hacia el cielo, repitiendo su eco por todo el bosque e invitándome a separar la distancia que me separaba del corro._

_Quería hacerlo, lanzarme al olvido de la danza, uniéndome a los extraños que me habían salvado y eran capaces de crear una melodía tan hermosa. Pero no me atrevía, había algo que me retenía, algo que no quería olvidar. ¿El qué? Dos nombres. Dos personas. Un hombre rubio y una niñita morena. No podía ver sus rostros, porque estaban de espaldas, pero estaba completamente de que los conocía. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué no me dejaban avanzar? Apreté los puños alrededor de mi manta y cerré los ojos, concentrándome en sus recuerdos, suplicando que se dieran la vuelta para poder saber de quién se trataba. Para poder acordarme de quienes eran. De por qué me había olvidado de ellos. Esa música… me distraía… Apreté los puños los coloqué junto a mis sienes. Sus nombres. ¿Cuáles eran?_

_Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro y me hizo abrir los ojos. Un joven poco mayor que yo me sonrió, deslizando sus dedos por mi cuello y ascendiendo hasta que posarla sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Era un habitante del pueblo feérico, y como tal, poseía una belleza salvaje y peligrosa. Tan alto como yo, aunque más musculoso, de piel de un color ligeramente aceitunado y vestido únicamente con un pequeño taparrabos. Sus cabellos morenos y despeinados caían por su espalda como una cascada de rizos oscuros. Y sus ojos… sus ojos eran totalmente negros, sin iris ni pupila, tan profundos como la misma noche que se extendía sobre nuestras cabezas. No podía apartar mi mirada de la suya, me atraía, me atrapaba, me hechizaba._

_Pasó uno de sus dedos por mis labios, delineando el contorno con suavidad. Movió su mano hasta situarla en mi mentón y tiró de mí en un suave beso. Cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, sentí una fuerte sacudida en todo el cuerpo. El olor a musgo invadió mis sentidos, toda su piel olía a bosque y me sentía enloquecer. Abrí la boca y dejé que su lengua se deslizara en el interior de la cavidad. Deslizó su mano por mi espalda y me agarró de la cintura, atrayéndome aún más hacia él. Podía sentir la magia en el ambiente y recorriendo nuestros cuerpos. Mi manta cayó y quedé totalmente desnudo frente a él, pero sorprendentemente no sentí vergüenza. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundicé el beso. Únicamente la falta de aire por mi parte nos hizo romper el apasionado beso. Un fino hilito de saliva mantuvo conectadas nuestras bocas durante unos segundos más._

_-Emrys… -llamó una de las bailarinas, sin salir del círculo y extendiendo una mano hacia mí-. Únete a nosotros… Participa en nuestros festejos… Tú también eres una criatura de la magia… perteneces a este mundo…_

_Esas palabras fue lo que terminaron apartando todo pensamiento coherente de mi mente. Apreté la mano de mi desconocido y ambos nos metimos en el círculo de un salto. La tierna melodía cambió su ritmo y pasó a ser salvaje y alocada. Los músicos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a agitar sus cuerpos al compás de la música. Sonreí y sentí la magia agitarse alegremente en el interior de mi cuerpo, pugnando por salir. Mi sangre salvaje e indomable bullía en el interior de mis venas. Y sabía que ese estado mágico y descontrolado se reflejaba en mis ojos en forma de color dorado, porque entonces mi acompañante feérico acentuó su sonrisa._

**Sand melts in pools of the sky****.**

La arena se funde en las piscinas del cielo.

**Darkness lays her crimson cloak****.**

La oscuridad se pone su capa carmesí.

**Lamps will call, call me home****.**

Los faroles me llamarán, me llamarán a mi hogar.

_Esa sonrisa fue el último recuerdo consciente que tengo del inicio de la noche. Bailé durante toda la duración de la melodía, que pronto se convirtieron en dos canciones, para pasar a tres. Ni siquiera sé cuantas fueron. A veces estaba vestido y a veces totalmente desnudo. En ocasiones danzaba muy pegado a mi joven, pero otras veces estaba junto a varias muchachas de piel aceitunada y cabellos morenos u otros hombres de profundos ojos negros. Entregué mi cuerpo a la salvaje danza y a los instintos. El fuego ardía en mi interior. Pertenecía a ese mundo, y lo sabía, la sangre salvaje de la naturaleza recorría mi cuerpo y en aquella noche surgía desde el fondo de mi alma. _

_Los bailes y la música no se detenían, pero no me sentía cansado. La adrenalina y la magia recorrían mi cuerpo. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y reí con todas mis fuerzas. Nunca me había sentido tan libre. No había normas, no había miedo. La magia se sentía en el ambiente, era imposible que pasara desapercibida incluso a una persona sin el don de percibirla._

_Entonces, casi sin darme cuenta, me encontré fuera del círculo, junto a mi feérico, cogidos de la mano y alejado de los festejos. Aun me sentía como si no fuera dueño de mi propio cuerpo y la sangre salvaje que había en el interior de mi cuerpo aullaba feliz. Por eso, cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, no me resistí. Enrede mis dedos en sus cabellos, tirando con saña y empujando su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Envolvió sus brazos alredor de mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia él. Yo estaba desnudo y él únicamente estaba vestido con un taparrabos, así que podía sentir el roce de su piel, que era tan suave como una prenda de seda y estaba totalmente impregnada con el olor del bosque, contra la mía. Cada toque conseguía enloquecerme y yo jadeaba como si hubiera corrido montaña arriba y una serie de gemidos vergonzosos brotaron de mi garganta. El sudor corría por mi piel y mi cuerpo estaba caliente, como si tuviera una hoguera dentro de mi pecho. Apreté mi agarre y me dejé caer hacia atrás, tirando de mi amante para que cayera sobre mí. Aterricé de espaldas sobre un montón de hierba, con su cuerpo encima del mío. Lamí mis labios con avidez y lo miré provocadoramente, invitándole a que sus caricias se hicieran más audaces. _

_Su respuesta no se hizo esperar, con una gran sonrisa gatuna, comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y pude encontrar en ella el sabor de la miel y las frutas silvestres. Rompió el beso suavemente y su boca comenzó a bajar por mi mandíbula y mi cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos y succiones. Sonreí y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando mi cuerpo para poder sentirlo aun más. Pasé mis dedos por su espalda y delineé con ellos su columna vertebral. _

_Pero entonces sentí algo en mi pecho, una extraña sensación que no estaba seguro que significaba. Una especie de pesadez en mi cuerpo que hizo disminuir el ritmo y el descaro de mis caricias y que congeló la sonrisa en mi cara. Un presentimiento, algo que me decía que las cosas iban mal. ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo algo así? Yo quería hacerlo, quería sentir a ese salvaje joven dentro de mí, unirnos en un solo ser. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo si lo deseaba, pero mi mente me gritaba que me detuviera? ¿Qué era lo que andaba mal conmigo?_

_Llevé mis manos al rostro del hombre feérico y lo levanté para besarlo de nuevo y esperando que la suavidad de sus labios lograra apartar esas extrañas sensaciones que atormentaban mi mente. Su mano acarició la curva de mi trasero, agarrándolo y apretándolo suavemente, mientras yo enterraba mi cara en su cuello, aspirando su intenso aroma. Rodeé con mis piernas su cintura y junté nuestros cuerpos, mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Provocando una combinación de jadeos y gemidos por parte de mi acompañante. Yo tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y durante unos instantes me pareció que sus cabellos negros se tornaban rubios y en el interior de sus ojos destellaba el color azul. Pero la ilusión terminó y volví a verme en el claro, abrazado a un habitante del pueblo de las hadas, que me besaba y me acariciaba con ternura y pasión. Había sido solo un producto de mi mente. Un recuerdo que había olvidado, pero que la parte inconsciente de mi cerebro me recordaba. El fuego de mi cuerpo iba remitiendo y la lujuria iba remitiendo, transformándose en unos sentimientos que pude reconocer como la confusión, angustia y miedo._

"_Merlin"_

_La voz resonó en el interior de mi mente. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando, mientras la sensación de pérdida iba acentuándose. Me sentía desorientado, como cuando despiertas en un lugar totalmente desconocido y no recuerdas como llegaste ahí. Eso mismo me sucedía a mí, no recordaba como había llegado a esa situación y ello me asustaba. Sentía que lo que había olvidado era una parte importante de mi vida y eso me desgarraba por dentro. Clavé las uñas en los hombros de mi amante y cerré los ojos. ¿Quién…? ¿Quién…?_

"_Merlin"_

"_Merlin"_

"_Merlin"_

_-Arthur-murmuré, abriendo los ojos, con la cara contraída por la sorpresa y la angustia. _

"Arthur" _pensé, horrorizado. Y entonces todos los recuerdos me llegaron a mí de golpe. El Dragón. El Cazador Virgen. Los Rituales de Beltane. La búsqueda. El descubrimiento. El bosque. Bethe. La huida. La persecución. El río. El pueblo de las Hadas. Yo… yo…¡Había olvidado por completo a Arthur! ¡Y a Bethe, mi propia hija! ¡Me había entregado a los instintos y la magia del mundo de las hadas, dejando que mi propia sangre tomara el control de mi cuerpo y me había olvidado completamente de todas las personas que había dejado atrás!_

_Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer como una cascada de mis ojos y todo mi rostro estaba húmedo. Entonces me di cuenta, las caricias se habían detenido hacia rato y que mi amante me estaba mirando, horcajadas sobre mi cintura, un poco confuso. Lo agarre de los brazos y apoye la cara contra su pecho, llorando como un niño pequeño._

_-Por favor…-supliqué-. Dejadme volver a Camelot… Arthur… Bethe… Gaius… Morgana… Gwen… Quiero verlos a todos… Quiero verlos de nuevo… _

_-Emrys-habló por primera vez el feérico-. Perteneces a este lugar… La sangre salvaje corre por tus venas…Quédate conmigo…_

_Acarició con ternura mi mejilla._

_-Por favor-sollocé, mirando a sus profundos ojos negros-. Por favor… quiero volver… quiero ir con ellos… por favor… ¡Arthur! ¡Bethe!-grité quebrando el silencio de la noche._

_Entonces volví a echarme a llorar, cubriéndome los ojos con uno de mis brazos y quedando tendido y roto sobre la hierba. Todos mis recuerdos habían vuelto y yo me sentía fatal, las sensaciones de nostalgia y culpabilidad se habían impuesto a las demás y solo podía sollozar y suplicar que me dejaran regresar. Sabía que yo pertenecía a ese lugar, la sangre mágica corría por mis venas y en el bosque era donde me sentía vivo. Pero no era nada comparado con los sentimientos que provocaba en mi Arthur. Solo quería verle de nuevo. Y a Bethe. Solo eso. Sacrificaría toda la libertad por eso. _

_El joven me cogió de la muñeca y apartó lentamente el brazo de mi rostro, mientras se agachaba sobre mí y me besaba suavemente. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido, y pronto una sensación sopor comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. El peso de los párpados podía conmigo y me sumía rápidamente en el sueño. Lo último que puedo recordar antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia, era la hierba acariciando mi espalda desnuda, el olor a musgo y sus ojos, resignados y entristecidos por mi decisión._

**And so it's there my homage's due, clutched by the still of the night****.**

Y es por eso que mi homenaje es esperado, agarrado por el silencio de la noche.

**N****ow I feel, feel you move and every breath, breath is full****.**

Ahora lo siento, te siento moverte, y cada soplo, cada soplo es completo.

Siento mis mejillas húmedas. Llevo una mano a ellas y siento algo mojado sobre ellas. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta que empezaba a llorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró mi participación en los festejos de las hadas? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Seguirán buscándome los soldados de Uther o me tomaron por muerto una vez caí al río? ¿Me habría Arthur olvidado y casado con una mujer? ¿Habrían pasado siglos y todas las personas queridas para mí habrán muerto ya? Tantas y tantas preguntas a las que no tengo respuesta.

Uso el árbol como apoyo y me levanto con dificultad, sintiendo mis piernas como gelatina. Debo moverme, aunque las hadas me hayan dejado marchar, eso no significa que no puedan cambiar de opinión o que me vea de nuevo atraído hacia sus festejos. Doy un par de pasos, vacilantes, y cuando siento ya mis piernas mas firmes, me atrevo a dar otros cuatro o cinco. Al menos el claro me es conocido y puedo orientarme de nuevo hacia Camelot. O eso creo.

¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? Los chasquidos de unas ramas y un destello en algún lugar a mi espalda. Apenas tengo unos segundos para reaccionar y con un grito sorprendido, me tiro al suelo, esquivando la flecha por los pelos. Caigo sobre la hierba, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Capas de color rojo y los tintineos de las armaduras. ¡Soldados de Camelot! Oh, mierda. Tal vez ha pasado menos tiempo del que creía y aun me siguen persiguiendo. Estoy temblando y observo horrorizado como varias figuras vestidas de rojo con ballestas en sus manos y las espadas desenvainadas avanzan hacia mí.

Retrocedo, asustado, pegando mi espalda contra el árbol y sin atreverme ha hacer algún movimiento mas. ¡Me han atrapado! Las ballestas están cargadas y me dejarían como un alfilerero antes de que pudiera hacer ademán de salir corriendo. Una persona avanza hacia mí y yo me quedo quieto, temblando bajo la capa y sin atreverme a levantar la vista de sus botas. Había escapado de la influencia de las festividades de la gente menuda e iba a caer en manos de los caballeros.

-¡Kay! ¡Idiota! ¡Casi le das!-grita la persona-. ¿Estás bien, muchacho? ¿Te ha herido?-una mano aparece en mi campo de visión.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Por un momento creí que era un ciervo!

-¡La vejez empieza a hacer mella en ti, Kay!-se burla otra voz-. ¡Pronto iras a coger setas en vez de a patrullar!

Un coro de risas sigue a la ingeniosa réplica y me quedo mirando unos segundos la mano, dudando, antes de cogerla y dejar que el caballero me levante sobre mis pies. Parece ser que no me buscaban a mi, que solo ha sido un error. Un error que podía haber sido fatal, pero un error al fin y al cabo. Entonces me encuentro cara a cara con el rostro moreno de Lancelot. Parpadeo, sorprendido. ¿Qué hace vestido con los colores de Camelot y dirigiendo una patrulla?

-¿Sois el enviado de los druidas?-pregunta, observando mi fino atuendo-. Llegáis un día antes de lo previsto, Sire.

-¿Enviado de los druidas?-pregunto, totalmente confuso-. ¿La magia no está prohibida en Camelot?

-¿Pero debajo de que piedra has salido?-sonríe un caballero pelirrojo y pecoso, poco mayor que yo-. ¡Hace años que el Rey Arthur aprobó el uso de magia!

¿Años? ¿Rey Arthur? Esas palabras resuenan en mi mente y repiten su eco por toda mi cabeza. ¿Cuántos años han pasado y cuantos cambios habrán sucedido desde que desaparecí? Miro a Lancelot. Al menos no es un anciano canoso. No puede haber pasado demasiado tiempo desde mi desaparición. Tal vez solo han sido unos pocos meses, pueden suceder muchos cambios en ese tiempo. Eso es un alivio. Mi expresión pasa de confusa, a alarmada y finalmente aliviada, en un lapso de apenas unos segundos. Espero que no piensen que estoy trastocado.

-Por la cara que pones, creo de que no eres el hombre que los druidas han enviado para firmar la paz-dice otra voz, a mi lado.

Doy un bote y me giro hacia el hombre que esta a mi lado y que se ha acercado sin que me de cuenta, tan sumido como estaba en mis pensamientos.

-¡Sir Leon!-grito, sorprendido, antes de poder incluso controlar mis palabras.

-¿Quién… ?-pregunta confuso, pero se interrumpe al mirar con atención mi rostro-. ¡Merlin! ¿Eres tú?

Asiento, con una mirada incrédula en mi rostro.

-¡Merlin!-de repente, me veo aplastado bajo un efusivo abrazo de oso-. ¡En verdad estás vivo! ¡Sabía que no podías estar muerto solo por caerte en un río! ¡Ya veras la alegría de Art- del rey cuando te vea!

-L-Lancelot…-murmuro-. No puedo respirar…

-Ups, lo siento-me afloja en su abrazo, pero mantiene un brazo por encima de mis hombros, como si temiera que me desvaneciese en el aire como una vana ilusión.

-¿Merlin? ¿Se refieren criado-brujo del Rey Arthur?-pregunta en un intento de susurro al que habían identificado como Kay.

-¡Claro, idiota! ¿Acaso conoces a muchas mas personas con ese nombre?-replica otro.

-¿No había muerto?

-Dime, Merlin, ¿qué has estado haciendo durante estos cinco años? Si estabas vivo, ¿por qué no volviste cuando Arthur fue coronado?-me pregunta Lancelot.

-¡¿CINCO AÑOS?-grito.

¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cinco años? Vale, ya esperaba que fuera algo mas de un año, tal vez dos o tres, pero… ¡¿cinco? Me llevo la mano a la cabeza. De repente me siento muy mareado. Diosa, cinco años… Eso es una eternidad, multitud de cosas pueden pasar en esos cinco años. Ahora Bethe seria una preciosa niña de siete años y Arthur un hermoso joven de veinticinco… Oh, Diosa. ¿Cómo podían ser cinco años? A mi me daba la sensación de que no hubiera sido mas de una noche. Una noche muy larga, pero al fin y al cabo una noche.

-Si, cinco años-repite, un poco confuso mi amigo-. ¿Es que ni siquiera sabes el año en el que vives?

-Si, claro, creo que estoy todavía medio dormido-murmuro, con una media sonrisa-. ¿Por qué todo esta dando vueltas?

-¡Merlin!

De repente, me encuentro sentado en el suelo, con mi cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Leon y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Rápido de reflejos y al ver que me tambaleaba, Leon me había agarrado por la cintura e impidió que fuera a dar con mis huesos en el suelo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba cayendo. De repente había sentido que el suelo se inclinaba y se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Estoy cansado, y siento que mis ojos se cierran y mi mente se nubla. Los pensamientos se escapan de mi mente y me sumerjo en el sueño. ¿Es el precio tras cinco años en las festividades feéricas?

Los rostros de los caballeros se inclinan sobre mi, borrosos y confundiéndose unos con otros. Me gritan cosas, pero el cansancio tira de mí y sus voces me suenan distorsionadas, como si me estuvieran hablando a través de un muro de agua. Mis ojos se cierran y no me siento con fuerzas para evitarlo.

**And so it's there my homage's due, clutched by the still of the night****.**

Y es por eso que mi homenaje es esperado, agarrado por el silencio de la noche.

**Even the distance feels so near****.**

Incluso la distancia se siente cercana.

**All for, for the love of you.**

Todo por, por tu amor.**  
**

Un suave movimiento de vaivén, la frialdad de una armadura contra mi espalda y la calidez de un brazo alrededor de mi cintura me adormila. Las voces de los tenderos anunciando sus mercancías a gritos, las risas de los niños, los cuchicheos de las mujeres y los ladridos de los perros llegan a mis oídos, junto a otro montón de sonidos que no puedo reconocer. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? Escucho una voz fuerte y varonil dando órdenes. No he entendido lo que ha dicho, pero de alguna manera me conforta. Y en mi mente se dibuja el rostro de un joven de pelo rubio e impresionantes ojos azules.

-¿Arthur?-pregunto, adormilado.

-No, lo siento-responde la voz a mi espalda.

-¿Leon?-vuelvo a intentar, girándome para encontrar al caballero, mirándome aliviado.

-Acertaste. ¿Estás bien?

-Un poco cansado, pero mejor.

Miro a mi alrededor, estoy montado en un caballo de color baya, sujeto por Sir Leon y cubierto con mi propia capa a modo de manta. A pesar de estar aturdido y desorientado, jamás sería capaz de confundir las calles de Camelot con las de otra ciudad. No han cambiado nada en absoluto. O casi nada. Porque un par de magos hacen malabares con bolas de fuego y pueden oírse risas y no gritos de angustia a su alrededor. Los niños ríen felices y aplauden al espectáculo de aquellos hechiceros ambulantes.

-Camelot a cambiado mucho en estos tiempos-me dice Leon, adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Es cierto-y no puedo evitar sonreír-. Jamás creí poder llegar a contemplar algo así. Me siento muy feliz.

-Merlin… -murmura suavemente-. Yo… me gustaría pedirte disculpas.

-¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?-parpadeo.

-Por permitir que cayeras al río aquella vez. Por perseguirte. Por ser el que iba a encerrarte cuando nos enteramos de tu magia. Lo siento.

-¡Oh! ¡Por eso! No te preocupes-muevo la mano, quitándole importancia-. Nunca te he culpado por ello. Está olvidado-no parece muy convencido. Desde luego, los caballeros pueden resultar demasiado nobles en ocasiones-. Aunque si quieres compensármelo, invítame a un trago y estamos en paz.

-Te dije que no debías mortificarte por ello, Leon-interviene Lancelot, poniéndose a nuestra altura-. Merlin es incapaz de guardar rencor a alguien-se vuelve hacia mi-. Pero aun no me has dicho que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Casi parece que evites la pregunta-me mira y añade en tono jocoso-. ¿Te has convertido en asesino a sueldo de Cenred o en dueño de un prostíbulo?

-Oh, no me creerías si te lo contara.

-Contigo, Merlin, estoy dispuesto a creerme casi cualquier cosa-sonríe Lancelot-. Bueno, hemos llegado.

Nos detenemos delante de las escaleras. Miro el edificio, nostálgico y su altura e imponencia me sorprende como la primera vez que llegué a Camelot. No, en verdad no esperaba volver a encontrarme aquí de nuevo. Y en alguna parte de este lugar se encuentra Arthur y mi hija Bethe. También Gaius, Morgana y Gwen. Pero han pasado cinco años. ¿Seguirán recordándome? Mi cuerpo no ha sufrido los cambios del tiempo en estos cinco años, pero todos me creen muerto… Tal vez han rehecho sus vidas y no me necesitan. Que ironía que después de enfrentarme a monstruos y brujos tenga miedo de un simple encuentro.

Me bajo del caballo de un salto, sin apartar la mirada de la fachada del edificio. Dudo. Quizás lo mejor sea no perturbar su vida y dejar que continúe como esta. A lo mejor mi llegada solo les causa dolor. Retrocedo un par de pasos. Si echara a correr, ninguno de los caballeros se percataría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, tan ocupados como están en sus monturas.

Una mano me agarra del brazo con fuerza, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos y estoy a punto de soltar un chillido muy poco femenino. Me giro y miro el rostro serio de Leon. Oh, no me cabe duda de que no ha necesitado leer mi mente para saber lo que estaba maquinando. Su cara no muestra hostilidad, pero su agarre es firme. No me va a dejar escapar.

-Vamos-ordena, dándome un suave empujón.

Me dejo conducir por las escaleras y los pasillos. Leon no me suelta ni por un segundo, ya que conoce de antemano lo escurridizo que puedo ser. Aunque no voy a escapar, me siento como en trance. Cielos, no puedo creerme que vaya a ver a mi hija y a Arthur. Es algo increíble.

Franqueamos las puertas y entramos en la sala del trono. No puedo evitar estremecerme, está exactamente igual que el día en el que revelé mi magia. Exactamente igual. Casi puedo escuchar a Uther ordenando que me detengan, los tintineos de las armas y los gritos de Arthur gritándome que escapara. Agarro con fuerza mi capa. Estoy seguro de que tendré pesadillas durante bastante tiempo, aunque no me haya visto influido por ellas durante el tiempo que estuve con las hadas.

Pero entonces todo esto queda desplazado en segundo planeo debido a la persona que esta de pie en mitad de la sala, discutiendo con una mujer de largos cabellos negros y vestida elegantemente. Arthur y Morgana. Una gran sonrisa aparece en mis labios. Parece que ellos tampoco han cambiado demasiado. Entonces veo a la niñita que mira divertida la escena. Mi corazón da un vuelco. Bethe. ¿Podía mi pequeña Bethe ser aquella hermosa niña rubia, de ojos azules y grandes orejas? Va vestida con ropa de hombre y totalmente cubierta de barro. Además, lleva una espada de madera en las manos. Creo que no iré muy desencaminado si digo que el motivo de la discusión es la pequeña. Una pequeña carcajada escapa de mis labios y entonces la atención de los presentes se centra en los caballeros y en mí.

-Sir Lancelot. ¿Ya regresasteis de la patrulla?-pregunta Arthur, con un deje arrogante e intentando desviar la atención de la discusión que mantenían hacía escasamente dos segundos. Cosa que no consigue, al menos no por mi parte.

-Así es, sire-contesta.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Bueno, pues la verdad…-se vuelve hacia mí.

-¿Papi?

**A clouded dream on an earthly night, hangs upon the crescent moon.**

Un sueño nublado en una noche terrenal, colgado sobre la luna creciente.

**A voiceless song in an ageless light sings at the coming dawn****.**

Una canción silenciosa en una luz eterna canta en la aurora.

Dirijo la mirada hacia abajo y veo a Bethe, situada a dos pasos de mí, mirándome fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules. Tan absorto había estado en Arthur, que no me di cuenta de que ella se fijaba en mí y se acercaba. Siento que mis ojos se humedecen. ¿Y dije que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no verlos? ¿Cómo había podido siquiera pensar eso?

-Bethe-murmuro, con la voz cargada de emoción-. Has crecido mucho.

-¡Papi!-y corre hacia mí.

Me agacho y los brazos de mi hija se rodean mi cuello con fuerza. La aprieto contra mí y entierro mi cara contra su pelo. Siento que la calidez del pequeño cuerpecito contra mi pecho y no puedo seguir conteniendo el impulso de echarme a llorar de alegría. Sollozo y las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mis ojos. Mi pequeña Bethe…

-¿Merlin?

Levanto mi rostro mojado y mis ojos se encuentran con los de Arthur. Asiento y sonrío, intentando contener las lágrimas que manan como un torrente fuera de mis ojos. No tengo palabras para describir lo sorprendido que esta. Su expresión es hasta graciosa y no puedo evitar reírme.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Es papi!-grita Bethe-. ¡Te dije que volvería!

-Bethe…-repito de nuevo, como si fuera una especie de conjuro.

-Papá siempre me dijo que habías vuelto a los bosques ha vivir con las hadas-sonríe, mirándome con ojos brillantes-. Pero que llegaría el día en que volverías. ¡Siempre supe que vendrías!

-Bethe, ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarte otra ropa?-dice Morgana, enjugándose una lagrima y recuperando la serenidad que momentáneamente había perdido al ver el encuentro-. Lancelot, ¿Por qué no vas a decirle a Gwen que Merlin ha vuelto? Seguro que se alegra de saberlo. Y Leon…-se piensa una tarea que encargarle-. …avisa a Gaius.

Bethe se separa de mí de mala gana, haciendo un mohín exactamente igual al que en ocasiones pone Arthur. Me quedo de rodillas en el suelo, sin atreverme a levantarme, por si mis piernas son incapaces de aguantar mi peso. Esperamos unos segundos y pronto la sala entera queda vacía. Un silencio incomodo cae sobre nosotros. Me muerdo el labio inferior, nervioso. ¿Qué se supone que debes decirle a una persona que no has visto en años?

-Bethe ha crecido mucho-comenté. Bien, Merlin, eres un genio de la elocuencia.

-Lo ha hecho-afirma-. Por desgracia, ha sacado tu carácter rebelde y cabezota y es difícil controlarla. Aunque no ha heredado tu torpeza natural, así que no hay peligro de que destruya Camelot por accidente-añade, mostrándome su sonrisa más burlona.

-Espero que no tenga tu carácter arrogante y tirano y se dedique a abusar de sus trabajadores y sufridos criados-replico.

-No recuerdo haber tenido ningún criado así. Aunque si me acuerdo de uno especialmente desastroso, torpe y deslenguado que acababa con mi paciencia con una facilidad casi pasmosa.

Nos miramos con seriedad fingida y nos echamos a reír los dos juntos. Cinco años sin vernos y parece que nada haya cambiado entre nosotros. Tal vez sea lo mejor, no se me dan bien los reencuentros llenos de lagrimas y no me veo capaz de expresar todo lo que siento con meras palabras.

-¿Y eso que le dijiste a Bethe de vivir con las hadas?-pregunto, cuando las risas han cesado.

-Bueno, es mejor eso que decirle que decirle que has muerto-se encoge de hombros-. Y siempre he pensado que tenias sangre salvaje.

-Tal vez no andes muy desencaminado.

-No, creo que no lo he hecho-dice, mirando la ropa con la que estoy vestido-. Todas las noches soñaba contigo, ¿sabes? Que estabas en un hermoso claro adornado según la estación en la que nos encontrábamos y que danzabas totalmente desnudo con el pueblo de las hadas.

Siento que mi cara enrojece.

-Comías, bebías, bailabas-continua, y hace una pausa, mirando mi cuello-. Y te reunías con un joven feérico que no dejaba de rondarte…

Me toco el cuello y siento un ligero dolor. Oh, vaya. Un chupetón. Los ojos de Arthur se oscurecen, mirando ese punto.

-Pero los sueños eran incompletos-añade-. ¿Tú con ese muchacho…? Ya sabes.

-¿Qué?-abro los ojos, sorprendido. Miro como la expresión de Arthur se vuelve más rabiosa y parece dispuesto a partirle todos los huesos al joven desconocido-. ¡No!-me apresuro en contestar, negando con la cabeza como un poseso-. ¡No pasó nada de nada! ¡Lo juro!-Arthur sigue observando el chupetón-. Bueno, a parte de esto.

-Espero que la gente menuda nunca mande a ese tipo de embajador para firmar la paz, porque puedo asegurarte de que estallaría la guerra. Recordare su cara por toda la eternidad.

-¡Vamos, hombre! ¡No te comportes como un niño! ¡Ya sabes que solo te quiero a ti, mi querido imbécil real!

-¿Me prometes que no paso nada? Porque si me estas mintiendo, me enterare y ese joven pasará a ser una joven…-amenaza, poniendo una mano en su espada para hacerlo mas creíble.

-Cállate y bésame de una vez.

Sonríe y se arrodilla junto a mí, agarrándome de los hombros y tirando de mí en un posesivo beso. Mi respiración se detiene, por la fuerza con la que Arthur ha respondido a mi petición. Caigo de espaldas contra las losas, con las manos de Arthur sujetando mis muñecas y su lengua metida hasta mi garganta. Muevo mi boca junto a la suya, después del primer segundo de shock respondo con mi propia lengua, decidido a no quedarme atrás. Muerdo suavemente su labio, provocando un gemido por su parte y luego uso mi lengua para tocar un punto sensible del interior de su cavidad. Nos besamos como si no hubiese un mañana, bebiendo uno de otro, desesperados, como intentando traspasar nuestra piel y unirnos el uno con el otro. Aunque por desgracia, no puede durar eternamente y debemos separarnos por la faltad de aire. Me desplomo como una muñeca sobre las losas del suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y con un fino hilito de saliva escurriendo por mi boca. Arthur se acomoda sobre mi cintura y me mira con una gran sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Cómo puedes contener tanto la respiración?-me quejo, jadeante.

-Bueno, estos años que no has estado, he tenido mucha practica-contesta.

¡¿Qué? Abro los ojos y lo miro con furia, pero descubro que está sonriendo.

-Era una broma, no me mires así.

-Podría transformarte en sapo por una bromita así, ¿sabes?-amenazo.

-No te atreverías. Soy tu rey.

-¿Apostamos?-alzo una ceja, aprendido de mis meses pasados con Gaius.

Sonríe y vuelve a besarme largamente, aunque con mayor suavidad que antes.

-Ahora tengo montones de criados competentes, así que no necesito uno mas-dice, una vez rompemos el beso-. Pero tengo un puesto vacante como Mago del Tribunal. ¿Te interesa?

-¿Mago del Tribunal? ¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti solito?-me burlo.

-Por supuesto-hincha el pecho, mirándome con superioridad.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-respondo-. Supongo que incluso en estos tiempos de paz, necesitas a alguien para que salve tu real trasero.

-También necesitaré una reina, y creo que Morgana tiene un par de vestidos que te quedarían genial-me mira pensativo.

-¡Estarás de broma!

-¿Tengo pinta de bromear?

-¡No puedes hacerme eso!

-Claro que puedo, ahora soy el Rey Arthur de Camelot. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

-Imposible hacerlo.

**Birds in flight are calling there****, ****where the heart moves the stones****.**

Las aves volando están llamando desde allí, donde el corazón mueve las rocas.

**There that my heart is longing for****.**

Aquello que mi corazón está anhelando.

**All for, for the love of you.**

Todo por, por tu amor.

**Road_tama**: Bueno, con este capitulo concluye la saga de Los Rituales de Beltane, espero que hayáis disfrutado con esta historia escrita con sudor y lagrimas que…

**Inner Road:** ¿Sudor y lagrimas? ***alzar ceja estilo Gaius***

**Road_tama:** ¡Es una expresión, no seas tiquismiquis! ¡Además, si que hubo sangre! ¡Un día me corte con un papel!

**Inner Road:** ¿Y que hacías con un papel?

**Road_tama:** Apartarlos del teclado para poder escribir T_T

**Inner Road:** …

**Road_tama:** Dejad un review, o Uther ira a vuestra casa a mataos por disfrutar con las historias en las que Arthur se lía con su criado-brujo incompetente.


End file.
